PDP-Laban
| ideology = Social democracy, Social conservatism | position = Center | colors = Yellow, Dark Blue, Red |seats1_title = House |seats1 = |seats2_title = Senate |seats2 = | seats3_title = Termination Team | seats3 = | seats4_title = Premierships | seats4 = | seats5_title =Mayors | seats5 = | seats6_title =Vice Mayors | seats6 = | seats7_title =Councilors | seats7 = | seats8_title =District Councilors | seats8 = | headquarters = Makati City | international = | website = }} The Partido Demokratiko Pilipino-Lakas ng Bayan or the Philippine Democratic Party-People's Power, more commonly known as PDP LABAN, is a government political party in the Philippines. It is governed by current Vice President Jejomar C. Binay. History The party now known as PDP LABAN is the result of a merger of two political parties: Partido Demokratiko Pilipino and Lakas ng Bayan. Partido Demokratiko Pilipino (PDP) was founded in 1982 by Aquilino Pimentel, Jr. and a group of protesters of the Marcos government. These protesters include the leaders of Davao City and Cagayan de Oro City, such as Zafiro L. Respicio, Rey Magno Teves, Cesar R. Ledesma, Samuel Oceña, and Morgs Cua. Merger By 1983, PDP had formed a coalition with the Lakas ng Bayan party, founded earlier by former Senator Benigno Aquino, Jr. in 1978. In 1986, the two groups merged to form the Partido Demokratiko Pilipino-Lakas ng Bayan or PDP LABAN. At that period, PDP LABAN became the single biggest opposition group to run against the presidency of Ferdinand Marcos in the 1986 Snap Presidential elections. Corazón Aquino, wife of Lakas ng Bayan founder Benigno Aquino, Jr. was the party's nominee for President that year. Aquino was persuaded to run by businessman, newspaperman and street parliamentarian Joaquin Roces, who was convinced that Aquino would have the biggest chance to defeat Marcos in the polls. Roces started the Cory Aquino for President movement to gather one million voters in one week to urge Aquino to run as president. However, another opposition group led by Senator Salvador Laurel of Batangas was also participating in the election, with Laurel as the presidential bet. Before the election, Aquino approached Laurel and offered to give up her allegiance to the PDP-LABAN party, and run as president under Laurel's United Nationalist Democratic Organization (UNIDO) party. Laurel became the nominee for Vice President. He also approached Aquino, offering her the Vice Presidential nomination of UNIDO or Unity. In the end, Laurel became the Vice Presidential running-mate of Aquino, after being convinced to do so by the Archbishop of Manila, Jaime Cardinal Sin. PDP LABAN aligned itself with UNIDO, which became the main group and leader of the coalition which opposed Marcos. After the People Power Revolution of 1986, which saw Aquino and Laurel being proclaimed President and Vice President, respectively, PDP LABAN continued its allegiance with UNIDO, until the latter's dissolution in 1987. In 1988, PDP LABAN was split into two factions: the Pimentel Wing of Aquilino Pimentel, Jr. and the Cojuangco Wing of Jose Cojuangco, Jr.. The Cojuangco Wing and the Lakas ng Bayan party of House Speaker Ramon Mitra, Jr. merged in 1988 to form the Laban ng Demokratikong Pilipino party. Mission and Vision PDP LABAN seeks a peaceful and democratic way of life characterized by: * Freedom * Solidarity * Justice, Equity, and Social Responsibility * Self-reliance and Efficiency * Enlightened Nationalism * Federal System of Government The Five Basic Party Principles # Theism # Authentic Humanism # Enlightened Nationalism # Democratic Centrist Socialism # Consultative and Participative Democracy PDP LABAN Today PDP LABAN today is headed by its chairman, current Vice-President of the Philippines, Hon. Jejomar Binay and with him are its 2 young leaders who will spearhead the party to its bright future as the strongest political party in the Philippines. Senator. Aquilino "Koko" Pimentel III as the party's President and Joey de Venecia III as the party's Secretary-General. The party with the guidance of the senior members and its young idealistic and nationalistic members will once again rise to be the biggest political party in the Philippines. Party leaders * Aquilino Pimentel, Jr. - Former Senate President from Cagayan de Oro * Jejomar Binay - former Mayor of Makati City and current Vice President of the Philippines - Chairman of the Party * Rodrigo Duterte - Current Vice Mayor of Davao City * Aquilino Pimentel III - Current Senator of the Philippines - President of the Party * Inday Sara Duterte - daughter of Rodrigo Duterte and current Mayor of Davao City * Joey de Venecia - NBN-ZTE Whistleblower and Former candidate for the Senate - Secretary-General of the Party * Jejomar Binay, Jr. - son of Jejomar Binay and current Mayor of Makati * Manny Pacquiao - Current Representative of Sarangani and Boxer * Gwendolyn Garcia - Current Governor of Cebu Notable Members # Abby Donnelly # Adam Irigoyen # Aidan Alexander # Albert Tsai # Allisyn Ashley Arm # Ashley Boettcher # Aubrey Miller # Austin Fryberger # Austin North # Ava Cantrell # Booboo Stewart # Brooke Sorensen # Camille Hyde # Chandler Kinney # China Ann McClain # Chloe Csengery # David Bloom # Donis Leonard Jr. # Drew Justice # Dylan Riley Snyder # Emily Robinson # Emma Fuhrmann # Emma Kenney # Forrest Wheeler # Gabe Eggerling. # Gavin McIntosh # Jack Griffo # Jaheem Toombs. # Jake Miller # JJ Totah # Joey King # Josh Levi # Kaitlyn Dever # Kat McNamara # Kelli Beglund # Kelsey Chow # Kenny Ridwan # Kenton Duty # Lauren North # Lauren Taylor # Lauryn McClain # Lilimar # Luke Matheny # Mateus Ward # Micaela Buss # Milahna Buss # Miranda May # Monty Geer # Morgan Lily # Noah Urrea # Olivia Sanabia # Rachel Crow # Raymond Ochoa # Rebecca Bloom # Reiya Downs # Riele Downs # Rio Mangini # Robyn Lively # Ryan Beatty # Ryan Newman # Sammi Sanchez # Sean Ryan Fox # Shane Harper # Sierra McClain # Storm Reid # Thomas Barbusca # Travis Tope # Tylen Jacob Williams # Yara Shahidi References External links *Official website Category:Political parties in the Philippines Category:Political parties established in 1982 Category:Social democratic parties mk:Филипинска демократска партија-Национална борба